The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0002’.
‘CIDZ0002’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has very large sized duplex-type inflorescences, quill form-type greyed-purple distinct two-toned ray florets, medium to dark foliage, very strong stems, medium plant vigor and an eight week flowering response.
‘CIDZ0002’ originated from a hybridization made in November 1999 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif., USA. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-6132’, unpatented, with pink ray floret color, decorative spoon-type inflorescences, and a taller more vigorous growth habit.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0002’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘YB-6606’ with bronze-red ray floret color. The resultant seed was sown in July 2000 in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
‘CIDZ0002’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2000 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0002’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2001 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.